The Child Of Apollo
by Cyb3rHydra
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN! New characters, I just made them up. :) STORY IS CURRENTLY ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **NOTE: THIS IS FROM A NEW CHARACTER, SAM'S, POV. SAM IS MY IDEA, NOTHING ELSE.**

I'm Sam Hunt, a brown haired, American... dude, shall we say. I have brown eyes, like my mother's. She disappeared a few weeks ago. Since my 13th birthday, strange things have happened. Now, I'm 14, and I've seen weird stuff. I've seen someone pass through a wall. (Percy told me he was a spirit.) I saw a bird shooting feathers at random targets. (He also told me those were Stymphalian Birds.) And now, angry storm clouds (Venti, Percy said,) are chasing us, trying to kill us. As we run, Percy draws a sword from thin air, then tosses me something. I catch it. It's a sword of a material I don't know of, which has a sickle at the side. I don't really like swords, but this is perfectly balanced, with a leather hilt. I like it.

"Sam, hurry up!" Cries Percy, pushing through a cluster of branches. We've run out of the school, during an after school basketball game. Then, the the MVP and his teammate turned into storm spirits and attacked us. They've been chasing us for a few minutes, now, and I don't see them tiring. As we run, Percy does a taxicab whistle.  
"Our ride will be here soon." He says. Then, the storm spirits catch up. One blows Percy back, but he manages to withstand the wind. I see the other storm spirit's hands glowing. No surprise they would have control over electricity. I dodged the blast, but Percy got blasted in the sword as he attempted to block the lightning. He fell to his knees, his clothes steaming from the blast.  
"Percy, you're the only one that knows the way to the place we're going to. Let me help you." I touch the tip of the sword to his head. As suddenly as I got that idea, static electricity sparks over my body and I collapse. Percy almost doubled over in surprise of me using my powers. Then, he surpassed his surprise and lunged at the venti, vaporizing them. Percy's head was beaded with sweat.

I got up by using my sword to balance myself. Percy stumbled towards me.  
"Wow," he gasped. "I wonder what godly parent allows you to do that." I heard a horse whinnying nearby. No, not a horse... a pegasus. And a black one, too. He galloped towards us.  
"Sam, this is Blackjack, my favorite pegasus." Blackjack whinnied something in response.  
"Blackjack, I don't have donuts. I have to rescue a half-blood, now. Sam, climb on!" As I climb on to the pegasus, the afteraffects of me using my 'powers' hits me. I wince as the electricity moves over me. Blackjack doesn't like me discharging the electricity I picked up while healing Percy. He neighs a complaint to Percy.  
"Don't worry, Blackjack. He's an OK guy. Does he bother you?" I really did think I _did_ bother him, but he didn't complain. I laid my head on Blackjack's flank and passed out. I jolted awake. I had no dreams, surprisingly. Usually, I have crazy dreams about monsters and stuff. Today, nothing. Percy is shaking me awake. My body still aches, but I'm nowhere close to death.

"We're here. Sam, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Percy announces, shaking me out of my daze. I see an amazing sight. A strawberry feild leads to a ring of cabins and a house next to it, with 2 floors. Then, there's a rock climbing wall with lava spewing out of the top. Then, next to it, a volleyball court. Kids are using chainsaws to cut marble. There is also an arena for sword fighting.  
"Is this legal?" I ask. "To be sword fighting?"  
"If they knew this exsited, then yes, but because of the Mist, no." Percy answered.  
"What Mist?"  
"The thing that separates mortals and demigods. They can't see this."

A blonde haired girl ran to meet Percy.  
"You're back!" She cried.  
"Good to see you too, Annabeth."  
Annabeth said, "So, who'd you bring today?"  
"Annabeth, meet Sam. Sam, meet Annabeth. I'll bring you over to Chiron, the camp director." As we strode through the line of cabins, the campers stared at me.  
"Don't worry, Sam. There's nothing against you." Percy said.  
"So, what's my sword called, anyway? And where is it?" I asked. It was sheathed to my side.  
"I think it's called a Harpe, classified by the sickle on the blade."  
"I like it. I think I'll keep it."  
"You do know... that's Perseus' harpe sword. Has quite the history to it..."  
"What's your weapon, anyway?"  
"A sword named Riptide."

"CHIRON!" Percy yelled. "I've got another demigod for you to meet! A man walked... no... galloped out to the house.  
"Welcome to the Big House, young demigod. Tell me your name."  
"I'm Sam." I said.  
"Good, good. Percy, thank you. I must show young Sam the intro video." He takes me into a room with bronze sheilds as plating.  
"You see, demigods and technonlogy don't work. The tech is like a siginal beam to them." So I watch. The video explains everything about being a demigod. This is really painful. I'm not sure what triggers it, but I look away and stare at Chiron.  
"This isn't fake, is it?" I ask.  
"Nope." He answers.

As suddenly as this happened, I find my muscles spasming due to the afteraffects of the shot. Percy storms into the big house.  
"What injuries did he take on the rescue?" Chiron asked Percy.  
"I got shocked, but somehow he healed my by taking on my burden. So, yeah. He basically got shocked.  
I see red spots, and I suddenly black out. I hear some quickly muttered words before I pass out.  
"Get him to the Apollo cabin!" I hear. Then I hear Chiron galloping out the door. I slip into unconsiousness as my head bumps along the rocky path towards the infirmaty, or what they call, the Apollo cabin.

* * *

 **Well, I gave you guys an over 1000 words chapter. I really hope you like it. And CLIFFHANGER :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

I have the weirdest dreams I've ever had. I'm lying down at the feet of the god, Apollo. He is at human form. He reaches down to me.  
"You are my son, whether you like it or not, Sam. You have been using your powers, I see. You know, you were always my favorite. Don't tell them. I'll claim you soon. Tell my kids I miss them. Then he vaporizes.

I wake up to see a kid of about age... 15? 16? standing over me. In the bunk next to me lays a girl with bandages covering her whole body, yet... blood? still runs down her body.  
"Welcome to the Apollo cabin." He says. "I can't figure out what's wrong with you." He seems mildly annoyed. "I'm Will Solace, by the way." I get up, but immediately regret it. I feel very nauseous.  
"Percy's told me about what you did. My best guess to what happened, is backlash from using your powers." He says.  
"Will? Apollo told me in a dream vision, to tell his kids he misses them. So... this is akward. I'm also a son of Apollo. He told me and- What? Why are you staring at-"  
"Sam," he said, "look up." I see a glowing figure of a bow and arrow, and a lyre floating above my head. As I move my head sideways, it follows me.  
"How does this even work?" I ask.  
"No idea. Anyway, here's your Harpe. He hands me the sword and I sheath it. Then he hands me what looks like a chocolate bar. He breaks off a square and hands it to me.  
"This is ambrosia, the food of the gods. It heals, but if you eat too much, you spontaniously combust."

The ambrosia tastes like the ice cream my mom used to make me, before she sent me to boarding school. I expected it to taste like chocolate... but... it tastes like ice cream.  
"What's with the taste? I ask.  
"It changes to your favorite food." Will answers. He walks me outside to the Big House.  
"Chiron," Will says, "Sam, here is the child of Apollo."  
"Show me, Sam, your powers." Chiron says.  
"This may cause me to backlash again, but... OK." I cut a small cut on Will's arm, then press my sword blade to his head. His cut instantly vanishes, and a cut opens on my arm.

Chiron is completely astonished.  
"OK, I've never heard of that power for Apollo cabin, but sure. Apollo it is."  
"One more thing." I say. "My wounds close or heal quicker than others. Look." I show them my arm, where my cut is already just a small, white, scar. The blood has already dried, and the scar vanishes a few seconds later.  
"Wow." Chiron says. Will, please give the young lad a tour-"  
"I'm a young lad now?" I ask.  
"Let me finish," Chiron says. "Give Sam a tour around the camp. It's almost time for dinner.

Will shows me around the place, but something's not right about his mood.  
"What's up?" I ask him.  
"Well, during capture the flag, yesterday, my sister Kayla got so many scratches, that she passed out from blood loss. So, if I have to do this, she can't be healed. I tried my best to bandage her, but it doesn't work." Then he raised his eyebrows in thought. "Remember that gash you gave me, and how quickly it healed on you? You want to try?"  
"For my and your sister, sure." I answer. We walk to the Apollo cabin, where Kayla lays awake, but still bleeding. Her face is pale, and it's obvious she's struggling to stay awake.  
"Kayla, meet Sam, your new brother."  
Kayla barely manages to say, "Hi," before falling backwards into the cot.  
"Do it now, Sam, before she dies."

I place the sword gently on her head, and whisper the word, "Apollo." Then there's a flash of light, and I double over in pain.  
"I'm fine," I say as Will rushes to balance me. Already, the wounds have closed and stopped bleeding.  
"That's amazing!" Kayla says. "Now, please get these bandages off me." As Will untangles Kayla, I study my sword. It seems to be made of... diamond? But dipped in silver? I don't get this. Then, a horn toots.  
"Dinner." Will says. We walk out the door. Another camper joins us. "Austin, this is Sam, your brother. Sam, this is Austin, your brother." Will says. We shake hands.  
"How is Kayla OK? We were back to back fighting and I'm sure I saw her scars..." Will puts his hand on Ausin's shoulder and says,  
"Show you later. Now, time for dinner."

The spirits pass out the food. We have steak today, with broccoli, and an empty cup.  
"What's with the empty cup? And why is everyone getting up?" I ask.  
"They're sacrificing to the gods. Giving a portion of the meals. You can have any drink today." I think about apple cider, and then it magically pours into the cup. Will gets up.  
"Come on Sam, it's time to do it." I dump in some steak and the broccoli and pray.  
"Thank you father, for giving me the sign. I shall keep it with honor." I think. We walk back to the table and Chiron pounds his hoof on the ground.  
"Demigods." He says. "We must welcome out new arrival, Sam-" Then he asks me, "What's your last name?"  
"Hunt." I answer.  
"Sam Hunt." He finishes.

A girl marches up to our table.  
"Clarisse, now's not the time." Will says. "Look out." He whispers to me. "She dunks the new kids' heads in the toilets."  
"I've got this." I say.  
"That's what Percy said, too, when he came. He didn't. Only his godly parent, Poseiden, helped him."  
Clarisse was about to grapple me when I winked at my siblings.  
"I actually got this." I said, confident in myself.

I did not 'got this.' Instead, she picked my up by the legs and dragged me near the lake. Then I bacame insane. I'm not sure what got me to do this, but as she was about to dunk me, I stabbed my sword into my leg, then aimed the point at her head. She suddenly dropped me, and I rolled away. I saw why. My leg was still stabbed, but an exact replica of my wound was there on her leg, too. And mine was healed. When I use these powers, they allow me to heal faster, I guess. Clarisse was still gaping at me in surprise. I calmly strode back to the Apollo table. By then, I was feeling good. Then I noticed everyone staring. Again, the same symbols appeared above me; the lyre, and the bow and arrow.  
"All hail," Chiron said, "Sam Hunt, son of Apollo.

* * *

 **WOW THIS WAS SO FUN TO MAKE. I REALLY WANT TO INTERSECT THIS WITH Piggi123's STORY THAT WE'RE PLANING TO MAKE INTERVEINING. :) OTHERWISE, I WILL NOT POST OFTEN, BECAUSE IT TAKES FOREVER TO WRITE THESE CHAPTERS.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

No one exactly seemed happy about my godly parentage. After dinner, it was time for Capture the Flag. Annabeth walks over to me.  
"Your cabin is on my team, along with the Big Three, and Hecate. We've also asked for Hephaestus, but they still haven't answered. I hope. They do join us. Their technology could really help with the traps we already set around the flag."  
"What's my position?" I ask.  
"You should probobly attack on right flank with the Apollo kids. I've got a plan. Athena always has a plan." Then some curly haired kid walks here and whispers something into Annabeth's ear.  
"This is Leo, son of Hephaestus. Leo meet Sam, Sam meet Leo. Hephaestus is joining this team." We shake hands and he runs off with some of his brothers to set traps. Annabeth helps me with putting on the armor. A war horn toots and the games begin.

I run after Will as the Athena cabin divide into 3 parts. Two kids, possibly Jason and Nico, from what Will told me, join the Hepahestus kids, Percy joins Athena, and the Hecate cabin dissapears into the woods, covering their selves with mist. Will takes out a tracker and checks on the location of the Hecate kids. Lou Ellen talks into the radio.

"We're halfway to the area. How's the distraction playing out?"  
"We're fine: Apollo section out." Will talks in to the walkie-talkie.  
"Athena section has scouted a few enemies in the front. Other two sections, fall back. Main distraction is underway." Annabeth says.  
"Hephaestus has seen no enemies now. Now I know your plan, Hecate is going to... sneak behind the enemy?" Leo asks.  
"You called it." Annabeth says back.

Austin backs up. "OK, who sees the giant snake in front of us?" He says. We all do. Will steps in front of us, but the snake uses his head as a club and knocks him over into the nearest tree. He groans into the walkie talkie.  
"Reinforcements. Someone's summoned a huge snake to kill us. Same as last time. Gods." The snake slithers toward us and lunges at me. I block his strike with my sword. The sickle of the Harpe speared the snake. That was good, but it also meant the sword was grappled form my grip and trown behind it. Kayla shot her nocked arrow. It hit a bullseye in it's right eye. The snake whirls in pain. It tries to smash me, but I dodge and run for the sword. Off balance, I grab the sword before the snake can react. I stab the sword in the snake's tail. The snake is faster then I anticipated. It sinks its fangs into my leg. Austin grabs his sax and plays a tune. The snake turns towards me. I stare at it in the eye. I blast the snake with my powers and the snake slithers away. Now all I have to worry about is a poisoned leg. Sure, the wound will close, but now before all the poison is rid of my bloodstream.

Annabeth runs through the trees just in time to watch the snake leave.  
"If this one snake is targeting the Apollo cabin... Oh, gods. This is THE Python, guarder of Delphi." Will squeezes my leg to get the poison out. The cut seals shut afterward. Then the Hecate cabin calls.  
"We've got the flag! Keep the distraction. The flag is still there in the mist, so don't try hard to get it. Ares cabin, coming up right flank! I grab my Harpe and wait. As Clarrisse apporachs us, she keeps a watchful eye on me. She and her idiot goons charge me. I don't even try to defend. The group of demigods whack and smack me. But there's one surprise: Clarrisse's electric spear. It paralyzes me. I roll and point my sword at them. Poof. Only Clarrisse is effected by this. Jason flies over us, probobly scouting enemies for the Hecate kids.

"We have problems." Says Lou Ellen. "They've found us. Go to right flank, Hephaestus, keep attacking. Demeter is on our tails, along with Nike. Nico opens a crack in the ground beneath us.  
"Jump in." Nico says. "And be quiet. Meg is on the other side. She's powerful." After hopping in, I notice it's a tunnel. As I crawl through it, I see light in front of us. We pop out right in front of Meg McCaffrey. She jumps in surprise, then wraps tree branches around my feet. I cut them free, and Meg swings her two swords. I block one with my sword and drive the other into the ground by jumping on the flat of the blade. Then I roll and avoid the roots growing where I once stood, and smack Meg with the flat of my blade. She swings wildly, but misses her target. I check on my friends. They are dealing with the rest of the demigods chasing the Hecate cabin.  
"Peaches!" Meg suddenly yells. A thing whirls over my head, trying to find a handhold. But it missed. It stands next to her and lunges at me. I punch it away. Then I attack Meg.

I slice for her, but is blocked by her two blades. Luckly, because on the sickle, I manage to get one wedged on my blade. I throw it behind me. Peaches attacks me, and this time, I let her. Or him. She gives me a nasty scar down the face, but I just point in its direction and a scar opens up on its face while mine heals. Peaches runs away. Meg summons a gigantic root behind me to whack me with, but I see the shadow and dodge it before it can. Then, the war horn sounds. "Hecate has the flag!" Chiron says. "Good game!" I retire to the Apollo cabin. I have really no choice. My leg is poisoned (the least bit,) I used my powers too much today, and I used all my energy fighting Meg. Again, I slip into dreams. And there, a familiar woman with brown hair and green eyes meets me. My mother.

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

 **NOTE: THIS CHAPTER IS WHERE MY BROTHER'S CHARACTER COMES IN.**

I choke on my words.  
"Mom..." I say. "Where are you? You disappeared last March." She reaches out and touches my face.  
"My son, you have grown so big." She says. "You know I would never intentionally leave you. Where I am is another question. I'm in a cave, for all I know. There's a huge snake blocking the entrance." Yup. This is my mother all right. Melissa Hunt, wife of Apollo. She knew about this all along. She sacrificed herself to save me. That's all the note she wrote said.  
"You are waking, my son. Good luck on your journey." She says, before disappearing.

I jolt awake. The clock on the wall reads 7:00 A.M. Will gets up above me. We share the same bunk bed. He calls everyone awake.  
"Rise and shine, you guys." Kayla slowly rises and goes to the bathroom to change her clothes. I grab my backpack, filled with all my supplies. A few changes of clothes, my toothbrush and toothpaste, and stuff like that. My sword was inside my trunk, next to my bed. I grabbed the sheath and strapped it to my side. I taped the photo of my only real friend until camp. I can't remember her name, though. I put on my clothes, brush my teeth, and take a shower. Then I step into the dining pavilion. After breakfast, a girl appears 10 feet above the Hecate table and crash lands there. She just... appeared. Whe has long black hair that is elbow's length, and blue eyes. I think I've met her dad, but I'm sure I know her. I'm trying to pull the memory from my mind, but I can't remember where.  
"Will!" I yell. He sprints until he's next to me. He studies her injuries.  
"Minor concussion." He says. "Broken arm." We grab a stretcher and pull her into the Apollo cabin.

I stare down at her as the minutes pass. She's had her arm straightened and in a cast. I wonder where I know her from. I'm ADHD. Can't expect me to remember everything. We lay her down in the Apollo cabin. We set her arm and bandage her head, where there is a cut over it. Then, we stitch it together. She lays unconsious on the bed of the cabin. Chiron eventually comes into our cabin and tells us to get to our morning activities. I head to the Hepahestus cabin and Leo greets me. He leads me down a staircase into the underground workshop. There, he pulls me aside and inspects Harpe.  
"The blade is diamond," says Leo." It's covered in a silver coating." I try my luck at crafting a sword and Leo tells me about the metals, Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, and Stygian Iron. After my crafting class is over, I switch to latin, checking on our patient inbetween classes. She's fine, but she's still not showing any sign of coming out of her concussion.

Latin was the most boring class ever. I probobly fell asleep while Annabeth was lecturing us. She thought it was fun, but that was obvious, considering she was a child of Athena. I won't give you details, because I'd fall asleep just thinking about it. Let's not. Then came lunch. We had chicken legs and strawberries. After lunch, I walk to the Apollo cabin to check on the girl. She's gone. I see a small trail of blood leading out of the cabin. i follow the trail of blood. It leads to the weapon shed. I follow it. I step into the shed. The girl is there, muttering something, while weapons float around her head. She has a crossed torches symbol above her head, the symbol of Hecate. She notices me. At the same time, Will Solace runs into the room.  
" _Incantare: Stulti Carcer!"_ She yells, and suddenly, I can't move. Will is having the same problem. She finally notices the symbol floating above her head. She touches it.  
" _Incantare: Templu-"_ She says, then stops. "Who are you?" She asks. I see her, split in emotion and surprise. Then, I recognize her, the girl in my photo. I still don't remember her name. She flicks her hand, and suddenly, I can move again. The momentum carries me into the room further. Lit by the dim light of the weapons, the memories flood back to me. She is definately the girl in my photo, but I still can't remember her name. She looks me in the eye.

"You don't remember me, do you?" She asks. I give her the truth.  
"Nope. Only a distant memory of you. 5th grade, was it?" I say. "Sorry about that.  
"It's OK. You'll figure out later. Anyway, where am I?"  
"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I say. "I'm pretty sure this is like a safe haven for demigods, or something. I take out Harpe. I'm used to the sword now, and show it to her.  
"This is my sword, Harpe." She shows me her staff.  
"I really don't know why, but I think this is meant for me. It just... feels like it. It's what pulled me in here in the first place. The aura of this staff. It's really strong, but I'm really not sure what I did to you in the doorway. I casted the spell on instinct... I'm sure I've used it before..." I think.  
"During Latin class, Annabeth said something about another camp... Camp Jupiter, was it? Another safe place for us demigods. I really don't know more... But really, who are you?"

"I know you are Sam Hunt. Does that spark a memory?" She asks. I blank. I don't remember anything about her, but I do remember she was a good friend. The random thought of Pokémon pops up. But other then that, I can't remember.  
"OK, I'll tell you." She says. Mist covers her in tendrils. "I'm Lucy Wood, daughter of Hecate."

* * *

 **BIG CLIFFY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"I looked at her, and my moment of amnesia finally ends.  
"It really is you." I say. I remember her from my 5th grade class. She was a good friend, and the random pokémon thought was from the game we played together. We hold hands for a second, and she casts a healing spell.

" _Incantare: Nunc ergo curate!"_ She says. The bandaages fall to the ground, revealing her healed arm. She flexed it.  
"That was just me speaking latin. I made up that incantation just now. I wondered if it would work." She says. "Anyway, I don't remember much... only that I came from... the place you were talking about, I think, and-" Her knees buckle and she collapses.  
"I told her not to do to much magic." Will says, behind me. His face is a mask of calm. "Let's get her to Chiron." Will runs out and goes to the big house while I grab her staff. Something doesn't feel right... I realize that this staff drains energy and conserves it. This is why she's passed out. I set it on the ground next to her as Chiron comes in.

Chiron mutters something under his breath. Will and I pick her up and move her to the Big House. Chiron feeds her some ambrosia and she groans. She sits up, and Chiron offers her a cup filled with golden water, or something.  
"It's nectar," He says, "The drink of the gods." He helps Lucy up and hands her a piece of paper. It's her schedule. This is our free period.  
"So, what are the plans for your free period?" I ask her.  
"I'm not actually sure." She answers.  
"I'm going to go to the arena."  
"Sure, I'll come."

Clarisse is there, sparring with her friends. As I walk down, she glares at me. Meg is sitting in a chair, supposedly waiting her turn. Clarisse immediatly zeros down on me. She gets her spear out and charges me the moment I set foot in the arena.  
Lucy stands in front of me. She yells,  
" _Incantare: Murus ignis!"_ The ground in front of us heats up, and a wall of fire appears... just like in her spell. Somehow, I can translate easily. Clarisse skids to a stop infront of the wall.  
 _"Incantare: Pila tenebris!"_ A ball of darkness appears in Lucy's hands and she throws it at Clarrise. It explodes, and she collapses, only to get up again. She throws her spear through the flames, but I intercept the spear with my sword. It crashes into the ground in front of me.

"So this is a double battle, eh?" Clarisse says. "Sherman, get over here!" A boy in bronze armor, probably Sherman, clambers down the stairs. He draws his sword. It's new; I haven't seen it since today. New surprises today. Meg stands up.  
"Go!" She yells. Sheman charges Lucy, and Clarisse runs toward me. She grabs her spear and strikes at my chest. I dodge and jab at her chest. She jumps back and shields herself. I slice at her shield but I get blocked. She jabs her spear at my leg and I jump over it, slamming it into the ground. I risk a glance at Sherman and Lucy. Lucy is holding her own, using defensive shields and incantations to beat Sherman up. I turn back to Clarisse. She's recovered faster then I could have thought. She slams the shield into the side of my face. I fall, and Lucy's concentraion waivers. Sherman slashes her in the shoulder and it begins to turn a sickly shade of green. I recognize that sword now. I saw it in the armory labeled Kampe's Sword.

She punches the ground, and says, _"Incantare: Ardens mundi!"_ The ground erupts in flame. A zig-zag path makes its way towards Sherman and erupts in flame, and his arm erupts in blisters. He drops his sword. The fire disappears. Sherman faints of pain, and Lucy collapses in exaustion. Her shoulder turns green as she writhes on the ground.  
" _Incantare: Nunc ergo curate!"_ She mumbles, but this time there is no immediate effect. Clarisse jumps on me, but I explode in a wave of light, blasting her away. She lands in a heap. I place my hand on her forehead. My eyes glow, and all effect is gone. I somehow don't take any realitation from using the powers, nor do I gain the wound. I walk over to Clarrise, who is already up. She knocks my sword out of my hand. I don't care. I roll under her shield and as she tries to jab at me, I snatch the spear and break it over my knee. Electricity flickers over my body, but it immediately heals. I kick her backwards. She hits the wall and says, "You... You're as arrogant as Percy Jackson!" Then she storms out of the arena.

I notice Percy and Chiron in the stadium bleachers.  
"How'd you know I was here?" I asked. Percy is wide eyed, and he murmurs something to Chiron.  
"Chiron saw a beam of light from here, and we both rushed to see what it was. But... wow." Percy stammers. Then, a red headed girl runs in, flanked by Annabeth. I notice I'm still glowing and there's a beam of light above me.  
"We saw the light..." Annabeth says. "What's up?" Then she notices Clarisse's broken spear and my sword lying next to me. I grab my sword. The glow disappears. I am immediatly tired, and I fall to my knees. I notice Percy shaking me, but I don't hear him. Only his last words make sense: "Blessing of Apollo." I black out.

In my dream, I see Python, once again. He hisses,  
"You are strong, young hero. But you shall not prevail against me. Never!" He lashes out at me and is about to bite my head off, when I wake up.

Percy is shaking me awake. I'm in the Apollo cabin, and Rachel stands next to me, with  
"Woah." He said. "Sam, Rachel spouted a prophecy while you were out. It goes like this:

 _Son of Apollo, must go East,  
To fight his father's rival beast.  
Oracle completely restored,  
Or the destruction of the sword.  
By nightfall of the longest sun,  
Olympus fall and overrun._

The weirdest thing is that I think it's about you." He finishes.

* * *

 **CLIFFY! I'M SO MEAN XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Chiron appears at the doorway. "You're just in time for sword fighting class, Sam." He leads me out to the arena, once again. Clarisse's broken spear still lies shattered on the ground. Percy is my mentor. He shows me how to parry and strike. He shows me a disarming technique. Clarisse is on the other side of the arena, glaring at me. After that is the three legged race. Everyone scrambles to find partners. I choose Lucy. Lucy agrees. Harley, from the Hephaestus cabin, (I know him from Capture The Flag) explains the details during dinner. He's basically armed the whole arena with traps.  
"Where do we start?" I ask.  
"Oh, right here." He says. Harley clicks a button and wires spring against our legs, strapping us together. After everyone is prepared, he hits a button, and holes open in the ground. We drop in the Labyrinth.

"I right myself and press my hand against a blue delta sign. According to Chiron, we're supposed to collect some apples. The wall opens and I fall hard against the ground, carried by my own momentum. I take a moment to steady myself and help Lucy up. In front of us is a workshop, filled with machines, and an apple sticking out from one of the bins. I grab it, and we're immediatly surrounded by metal automatons. They carry swords, but a quick incantation from Lucy, ("Incantare: Spiritus trahant, _")_ and they disentegrate. I see another apple down the hall. We run for it, and fall over a tripwire. Fire blasts from the hidden tubes in the wall I push Lucy down, and we narrowly miss a fire bath. I crawl towards the apple and snatch it. The third apple in a long jump away, but there's a poison pit inbetween it and us. I tie a string to my sword and throw it at the apple. It hits, and I drag the apple back to us. The ceiling folds into a ramp and we climb up. We're the first ones out. Chiron greets us and collects the apples.

Everyone is out in a few minutes. We have minor injuries. There is a campfire. My cabin leads the sing-alongs. Then, Chiron wishes us good night. I collapse in my bed, and pass out, hoping for no dreams. I doubted it. I appear, again, in the cave of Delphi. He picks me up with is tail. I stab him, but he just constricts me harder. I begin to gasp for breath. I wake up. It's morning, 7:00 A.M. I get dressed and head to the big house to request further instructions. Lucy is already there, holding a backpack, and a sheath for my sword. I finally figure out the transformation powers of my sword. If I sheath it, it turns into a computer bag, with my old laptop in it. According to Chiron, it's enchanted and doesn't give my position to monsters. There are also supplies, food, money, ambrosia, a bottle of nectar, my sword (if needed, I take it out and it turns back into a sheath, and also it is shrunk so it fits into the bag. If I pull it out, it returns to normal size.) He explains to us what some of the prophecy might mean.  
"If you're going to go east, then you need to fly... and fight Python, I guess. And you must return in... a week." He finishes. "I'm not sure how you're going to get there..."

Lucy closes her eyes, and in a poof of mist, a little hydra appears in front of us. To my surprise, it grows wings. It slithers to my side and nuzzles my leg.  
"I think it likes you." Lucy says. She's a bit pale from using the magic to summon it. To my surprise, it grows until it is the size of double Lucy and I, then dips it's neck for us to climb on. We do. I steer him out, and we fly away into the distance. It's about noon now, according to my watch. We're flying over the ocean. One of the hydra's heads turn towards us. I rub it, and tell it,  
"We'll get you some food in a bit." That's when the griffins attack. I dodge the first strike and almost fall off of the hydra. My hydra clubs the griffin, but more replace it.  
"Acid? Can I call you that?" I ask. He nods. A griffin knocks Lucy off Acid's head. Another head grabs her, and puts her back in the seat. Acid bites at one of the griffins, then swallows it whole. There goes the meal problem.

A griffin knocks Lucy off her mount again, but she lands on it. Another griffin tries to slice at her, but she jumps onto that one and jumps back on the hydra. The griffin she was riding is slashed to death by the other one. Now, there's only one left to fight. It tries to flee, but I throw my sword with the string still attached to it and stab it. It dissolves into dust. I open my pack and pull out a sandwich, and give half to Lucy. Then I take out my computer and open maps. I check on our location; 236 miles out from the coast. I wonder how the wi-fi even works out here. I didn't expect Acid to take us that far. Lucy agrees to keep first watch. I think I'll have a hard time sleeping, but I immediatly slip into my dreams. God. This is worse than I'd ever want. I see my mom, wrapped in chains, and Python calmly slithering around her jail. Harpe appears in my hands, and I stab it into his tail.  
"Demigod, I hope you die here, and now. Over the ocean you will fall!" He slithers away, and I jolt awake. Literally.

* * *

 **THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

 **Announcement: I have a new character. :D**

Lightning flashes around us, and apparently, one of them has hit Acid. He steams in the rain. Lucy is unconscious. She has a horrible burn on her left arm, where the lightning hit us. Python must have sent this storm. I watch as the venti circle above us. I keep myself busy by wrapping Lucy's burn. Acid helps to stabilize her in the back. Then I look up at the spirits, driven into a fury. I wonder... Lucy comes to. She groans, and looks up. The storm covers at least another 50 miles, and it would take us about 30 more minutes to get there. I try something I've never actually done before. I sense the venti's anger. I try to take it in as my burden, to heal them. I put down my computer.  
"Protect this." I tell Lucy. "Just in case." I stare into the storm, hoping I can do this. I take all of the anger that the venti hold. Instantly, the sky clears and the clouds part. Then, I slip off Acid, too weak to hang on. I watch as lightning flickers on and off of my body.  
"I'll find my own way!" I manage to say to Lucy before I hit the ocean.

Cold. That's my only thought. I wonder how I'm even alive. Then, someone appears beside me. He has blue eyes, like clear water. In fact, down here in the ocean, he looks like his eyes are the water. He has black hair like Percy's. A blot of lightning flickers off of me.  
"Who are you?" I ask. I stare into his eyes.  
"I'm Ryan Ortega, son of Poseidon. You?" He answers.  
"Sam Hunt, son of Apollo."

I take a moment to look around. We stand on the ocean floor. A few feet away stands a palace, and a dolphin runs out of it. I follow Ryan into the palace.  
"Father Poseidon." He says. "This is Sam Hunt, son of Apollo." I kneel in front of him.  
"My lord." I say. He glowers at me.  
"I've always hoped to meet you..." He says. "Apollo always did say he had a strong child. I didn't know how strong until you came here... then you harnessed electricity..."  
"Lord, I'd like to follow my friend to Delphi."

He thinks about this for a second.  
"Ryan, could you please take Sam to Greece?" I still have one more request.  
"Can you guys message my friends?" I ask. Poseidon flicks his hand and a screen pops up.  
Lucy looks cold, like she has hypothermia from the storm. Her burn is still there. She sits up and rubs her eyes.  
"Sam? Is that you?" She says. I reach out for her.  
"Yup. I told you I would find you. I'm coming. Meet me in Delphi." The screen fizzes out. Ryan grabs my arm.

"We've got to go." He says urgently. I don't argue. We swim outside of the palace. He gestures, "This way." We travel for a few miles, Ryan guiding the water so we make good progress. We're a few hours from the palace when I ask,  
"How can I even breathe down here?" I take a look around.  
"Magic." He says. I take a sandwich from my bag. It's not wet. I offer one to Ryan, and he takes it. "It's one of my powers." He finishes. Then some basilisks swim up to us.  
"God..." Ryan stutters. "Polybotes is here."

I draw my sword and he draws his weapon, a spear made completely out of water. It's invisible during these fights.  
"This is the 3rd time this month I've had to battle him." I slash a mark down Polybotes' arm, but is heals immediately. A basilisk jumps towards us, and I slice it in half. A wave of poison rushes toward me. I roll to the side, but the poison catches on to my foot. Ryan yells, and the poison moves away. Polybotes swings his trident and cuts a slash into my arm. Then, he moves the poison in. I feel it constricting my veins and killing me. Ryan rushes over to me. I shove him away and point my sword at Polybotes. I instantly feel much better, and Polybotes crumples.

Ryan stabs the giant in the neck, and a golden arrow shoots through the water and kills him.  
"Your dad did that?" He asks.  
"He always did say I was his favorite." I answer. The rest of the poison dispels from my body and disappears. The wound closes.  
"You have crazy powers." He gapes.  
"And you have a invisible spear." I counter.

"He'll be back for us in maybe a day." He says. "Let's get moving." We make good time swimming around the bottom. A serpent tries to fight us, but we kill it easily. The only problem is when a squad of basilisks attacks us. They surround us. One lunges at me but misses. Ryan slashes it in half. Then the other three come at us in a synchronized attack. I slash one in half. Ryan gets another. The third basilisk is headed for Ryan. I knock it out of the way. Ryan promptly jabs it and it disintegrates. Then, the sand moves.  
"Sneak attack!" I yell. There are more basilisks than ever, about a dozen. They circle around us like what they did before. Ryan takes a few down with a swing of his spear. The rest charge for us. I slice the first basilisk and jab the second. I watch Ryan, deep in concentration, sending currents to push away the basilisks, then spearing them. One darts behind him and charges at him. I slice at it, but then the basilisk changes course and hits the hilt of my sword. I drop it, my hand steaming.

The tail of the basilisk swishes, and it hits me in the arm. Instantly, a burning sensation spreads over my arm. I collapse in the sand, my clothes steaming. Ryan slashes through the rest of the basilisks. He kneels next to me. I black out.

 **Cliffy! Next chapter is from Ryan's prospective. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Ryan's POV! :D**

Sam collapses. He's steaming from the poison. I'm surprised he actually survived contact with the basilisk. I try to give him some some ambrosia. His face colors a bit, but otherwise, he's out. The rest of the basilisks are gone, perhaps scared away, or all dead. I watch over Sam, fighting monsters by the hour, but nothing helps. I notice that his breathing has become more labored. I drip a bit of nectar into his mouth, and he opens his eyes.  
"You're weak." I tell him. "You need to stay down a bit." He shifts his glance, and I see one of the basilisks is back. Before I can slice it in half, Sam holds back my arm. He points at it and a beam of light slams into the basilisk, burning it.

His clothes stop steaming. His eyes face me, and for a second they glow pure white. Then it fades. He falls face-first into the sand. I catch him. He needs to rest. Eventually, he wakes up. He snatches his sword, and we head into the ocean. Sam holds out his hand, and a ball of _something_ forms. He smiles. Then it turns transparent. He smiles.  
"I've been trying to control light." He tells me. "Stab me." I do as he says, but my spear skids off of an invisible barrier. He nods to me.  
"This works." He says. Then I melt into the water. Sam whirls around, trying to find me. I reappear and laugh.

"We're close inland." I say. "Your friend is about 5 miles behind us." Sam nods.

"We ought to get to the shore before Polybotes comes after us." He comments.

"True." I say. We climb up to shore just as a hydra appears on the horizon.

"There's our lift," Sam says. He waves, and I can now make out a single rider on top of the hydra. She's apparently fought many battles on the way here, because her body is covered by many bruises and scars. Her arm is bandaged. I can make out a staff strapped to her back. I observe our surroundings. We're on a beach, somewhere in Greece, with mud surrounding the area. _Mud._

"This is a trap!" I yell, before monsters raise out of the ground. Earthborn. Each with 6 arms. The pick up some of the mud, and they harden into stone. But instead of throwing them, they charge at us. Each rock is intricately designed, like a sword or a spear. I deflect the first sword, but there are to many. A spear grazes my ribs. I stumble. I summon a wave, melting some of them back into the mud. One lunges at me, but bounces of off an invisible barrier. We stand back to back and destroy the monsters. Some of them disappear. The ground rumbles under me. Sam tackles me before a pile of Earthborn shoots out of the ground where we stood. The hydra suddenly lands on the pile of Earthborn and smash them to pieces. The rider gets off of the hydra. She hugs Sam, then asks,

"Who are you?"  
"I'm Ryan Ortega, son of Poseidon." I answer. "I kept Sam alive underwater." She nods. Sam walks over to the hydra and rubs one of it's heads.  
"Hey, Acid." He says. I back up as the hydra hisses at me. "He's friendly." Sam says. Meanwhile, the girl is handing Sam his stuff.  
"I'm Lucy, daughter of Hecate." She says. "And you're coming with us." We mount the hydra and fly up into the sky, soaring into the distance.

 **Lucy's POV (CHAPTER 7) :D**

 _ZAP!_ A searing hot pain flashes on my left arm as I wake up. Sam also is awake, and is glancing into the storm. Lightning must have hit us, because we're smoking. Sam bandages my arm. Then the clouds part and Sam falls. I hear him yell something, but I don't hear it. I'm too busy sobbing. My best friend is probably dead now. I notice his computer is balanced on Acid's back. Sam's only remains. I think I see a boy of about my age underwater with him, but it could just be my imagination. A snake-like figure follows. We soar into the distance. We experience monster attacks by the hour. First, a horde of griffins attacked us, but a quick incantation; _Incantare: Et Trabem In Nebula,_ and they were down. They did manage to get some hits off, though. I think someone's enhancing monsters' attack power.

I see the beach ahead of us, more made of mud than sand. Two boys are standing on it. _Sam._ He did find a way. I'm about to wave, when the earth rumbles, and Earthborn pop out of the mud and attack. I watch the battle, tempted to use a spell, but I might hit them. Instead, I land Acid on the monsters. A wave of mud explodes from underneath us, drenching us. "Who are you?" I ask the boy I don't know.

"Ryan Ortega, son of Poseidon." He answers. Sam pets our hydra and offers a hand to Ryan.

"I'm Lucy, daughter of Hecate." I say. "And you're coming with us." We take flight. We climb up on to the hydra and fly over Greece. It's amazing to see the world from the top. Everywhere, there are olive trees, rubble, and houses. No one seems to notice us, probably because I'm webbing mist around us to change us into a pigeon or something. I don't know. It's just an instinct. Some of the monsters can still see us though. It seems that whoever is sending these monsters really doesn't want us to get to the Oracle. _Python._ The huge snake Sam battle earlier. It must be doing this, assuming Apollo hasn't already killed him. We're headed straight for him. We can't turn back.


End file.
